Don't Be Fooled - An AC Horror Story
by LimeytheACWriter
Summary: Welcome to Animal Crossing! A fun world for everyone! Well...usually. Explore the tale of these 5 duos, and their story. Story inspired by: Fan Theory that Animal Crossing is actually about a Kidnapping Cult. See more info on my page. WARNING: Violence, Very Little Swearing, No EXTREME sexual content is included, but crushes, kissing, and dating in this is.
1. The Boy On The Train

Don't Be Fooled

March 1st, 2001

Spring

It was a lovely morning, 8:46 AM, and the sun was shining brighter than ever. Not a cloud in the sky. The day couldn't be better, especially for two young friends, Samantha and Neil.

Samantha was a cute young girl, with light brown silky locks tied in high pigtails, tied by red ribbons. Her eyes were sea green, and a bit dim, her face was peachy and covered in freckles. She was quite short, standing at only 5 foot, and was as light as a feather.

Neil, on the other hand was a handsome young lad. His auburn hair was a bit long, and he flipped it often, making girls quite happy. His eyes, blue, like an evening sky, and usually half-shut. His skin was a bit darker than Samantha's peach complexion. He was quite tall and a perfect weight for his age.

And their personalities were ever so different.

Samantha was the shy, cute, and soft type of girl. She would always let anyone else go first, and was always the quietest of a group.

Neil, was a social butterfly, he was outgoing, friendly, and boastful. He was a bit bossy, but always a great friend to have around.

These two were best friends, and called each other partners, and today, they were going to move to a brand new town to start their business, but of course, they'd need to get used to the town first.

The duo was on a train, heading straight for their destination, New Leaf, a town that was quite far away from their homes in the city.

Samantha was enjoying the scenery outside of the train window, while Neil was sketching a picture of what the dream house would look like, until they heard a voice call out.

"Hey! You there!" said the voice.

Samantha jumped a bit, and Neil looked towards where the voice was, there stood a boy, tall for his age, his hair was dark blue, with white tips, and he was grinning happily, he was wearing an argyle sweater, chino pants, and loafers, he looked about…11?

Neil was puzzled, he looked back at Samantha, who shrugged, her face was just like his, puzzled and confused.

"Us?" asked Neil.

The boy nodded, "Yes!" he cooed. Unlike their faces, he looked chipper. He walked over, his smile still remained.

"Mind if I sit down over here?" said the boy, pointing to the seat right across from them.

Samantha looked at Neil, and then back at the boy, Neil, the boy, Neil, the boy, Neil, the boy.

"Okay, I guess, take a seat," said Neil, who tried to sound as polite as possible.

The boy smiled, and took his seat.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Rover. I know, weird name, I'll bet yours are much nicer. In fact, what are your names?" the boy asked.

"Well, I'm Neil, and this is Samantha, but she prefers Sammy, or Sam." Neil replied.

Rover nodded, and his smile grew.

"Oh, those are much better than Rover. Gee, what were my parents thinking?" Rover chuckled.

Neil smiled sheepishly, and looked over at Samantha, whom was biting at her fingernails.

"So, where are you two headed?" asked Rover.

"We're headed to a town called New Leaf," said Neil.

Rover's face lit up.

"I've heard of that town! It's quite nice! The people are…good neighbors…" Rover trailed off.

Neil was still confused, but he was speaking to an 11 year old boy, he still had quite a few years until he grew up. He chuckled.

"I'd really like to know how your life is going, so…you have a phone, right?" asked Rover.

Neil pulled out his Smartphone.

"Yes. We both do," replied Neil.

"Great! So, could we exchange phone numbers?" Rover questioned.

Neil looked back at Samantha, who was scratching the back of her head.

"Okay…" said Neil.

So they exchanged phone numbers, all while Rover kept having sudden looks on his face, anxious, then a smile, anxious, then a smile.

The train suddenly stopped.

"All off for New Leaf, I repeat, all off for New Leaf."

"Ah, would you look at that! It's your town! Have a nice life!" said Rover.

As Samantha walked behind Neil, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly gasped and turned around, it was Rover.

"Miss, please call me if anything weird happens. I've heard some grim stuff about that town of yours. So, if things get to weird, I'll be sure to book you a train somewhere safe, okay?" said Rover, whose mood had immediately changed from happy-go-lucky to worry.

Samantha was scared, she was about ready to grab Neil right back on the train. But, this boy was young. He couldn't possibly know what he was doing.

"What do you mean by…grim stuff?" asked Samantha, her voice trembled.

Rover twiddled his thumbs, he took a deep breath.

"Well, I heard that people have mysteriously disappeared there…and-"

"Sam! Come on!" said Neil, who was now outside of the train.

"You better go, miss. He's waiting for you," said Rover, his voice was low and shallow.

Samantha immediately bounded off the train, and as soon as she got off, she grabbed Neil's hand.

Neil hadn't seen or heard any of their talk, and he was darn curious of what they were talking about.

"What took you so long?" questioned Neil.

Samantha didn't want Neil to know, he'd immediately assume that she was losing her mind.

"Oh, it was nothing you need to worry about. The kid was just pestering me," said Samantha, her voice nervous.

Neil made a suspicious look at her, but then chortled into laughter.

"Ah, kids. They're funny!" Neil hooted.

Samantha nervously laughed, and just went along with it.

"This is going to be awesome!" cried Neil.

P.S. All animals in the story are gijinkas, which is why I made Rover a human boy. But, he grows up as the story goes.

Well! That's the first chapter! I worked really hard and typed really fast! Hope you liked it! Reviews would be very much appreciated!


	2. The Arrival

March 1st, 2001 (later that day)

Spring

As the duo walked to the Real Estate Building, Neil walked with a spring in his step, whilst Samantha was anxiously following, her eyes were wide, and her face was pale.

"Hurry up, Sam!" shouted Neil, who was quite a few feet away from where Samantha was standing.

"I-I'm coming!" yelled Samantha from afar, who quickly hurried behind Neil.

Soon enough, they were face to face with the door of the Real Estate Building, _Nook's Homes._

"I guess this is the place!" Neil chuckled, reaching for the handle until he heard Samantha shriek nearby.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" she wailed.

Neil was astonished, she hadn't yelled that loud in years.

"What's your problem?" said Neil, looking at Samantha as if she was crazy.

Samantha panted a bit.

"Are you sure you don't want to…start the business somewhere else?" Samantha asked, clicking her heels.

"Of course not, we've been planning this for like, 2 years!" Neil replied, his eyes narrowing.

Samantha was silent, and then finally spoke.

"Fine…" she murmured.

Neil turned back to the handle, and before he could pull, a man opened the door.

"Ah, hello, you must be the two people I've heard about, hm? Neil and Samantha, yes?" he quickly spoke.

The man was tall and a bit chubby. His eyes were baggy and dark blue. He had chestnut brown hair that was obviously meant to be neat, but had quite a few strands sticking out in some places. His skin was light tan, and darker in some places. He looked about 30 or older. He was dressed in an alabaster shirt with a crimson necktie, covered by a bluish-green sweater vest, dark gray pants, and black dress shoes.

"Yes, indeed, sir, we are the two, and I assume your name is…Nook?" said Neil, a big grin on his face, like the one he usually does to greet most strangers.

"Yes, yes, my name is Nook. Good to meet both of you, come in, hm?" replied Nook, his face lighting up.

The building was quite clean, and quite sophisticated, samples of house remodeling were on platforms, and all were quite different, a fancy mailbox, a tattered door, and a blue exterior.

"Nice store you have here." Neil complimented.

"Many thanks! Sit down here." Nook gestured toward two purple seats.

Nook and Neil sat down, whilst Samantha looked around the room, she didn't notice anything…weird. Maybe Rover really was just pestering her.

"So, you came to move in, hm?" asked Nook.

"Yes, we have, and you have our house built and all we need to do right now is pay." Neil said.

Neil reached into his pocket, and pulled out a check.

"There you go, sir!" Neil smiled.

"Yes, yes, very good! Well, that's about it! Good luck on your business! If you ever need your house to be renovated, you know where to ask!" Nook said, sounding quite cheerful.

Neil nodded and grinned.

"Thank you very much, sir! Have a good day!" said Neil as he giddily walked out the door.

As they closed the door, Neil let out a whoop of joy, and bounded towards the spot, pulling Samantha's hand as he dashed to the house.

Neil gazed in awe at the house, it was very well built. The roof was beige and very sturdy, the exterior was a light brown, the fence was snow white, and the mailbox was yellow, to top it off, a dark brown door was standing right in front of them.

Samantha had to admit, it was lovely. She was smiling softly, and had pretty much forgotten about Rover.

"Isn't it great, Sam? Just the two of us living in a good town?" said Neil. his eyes sparkled as he stared at his new house.

"A-and starting our business of course," answered Samantha.

"You know what I want to do?" asked Neil, a smirk appearing upon his face.

"I don't know what you want to do…" said Samantha, kicking a nearby rock.

Neil smiled.

"Meet the folks in this town, they look cool, besides, wouldn't it be great to have a new friend?" Neil thought.

"As if you didn't have enough." Samantha giggled, punching Neil playfully in the arm.

Neil laughed, and patted Samantha on the back.

"C'mon, let's go." Neil said, grinning from ear to ear.

"But, shouldn't we unpack?" questioned Samantha.

"Nah, we'll do that later," Neil replied, tugging Samantha's arm to a nearby house.

A label nearby read "Axels' House"

Neil knocked on the door, awaiting an answer.

A tall and muscular young man opened the door, his eyes were small and dark, and his hair was dark blue and spiky in some areas, but combed in some other places. He was sported in a green and white tie-dye tee, and black sweatpants, he was barefoot.

"Hi! You must be Axel, right? My name's Neil, what's yours?" said Neil, being as polite as possible.

The man smiled, exposing his pearly whites.

"Heck yeah! Name's Axel, but, call me Ax." Axel shouted happily, shaking Neil's hand.

Axel then turned to see Samantha, and his eyes widened.

"And you are?" said Axel.

Samantha was looking down at her feet, until she'd heard Axel's words.

"Oh! Um…I'm Samantha, but call me Sam, or Sammy. I'm Neil's best friend and partner…I guess." replied Samantha, being quiet.

Axel was silent for at least 10 seconds until he'd said a word again. He guffawed out loud, and slapped Samantha on the back.

"Nice to meet ya, Sammy! You seem like a pretty cool gal!" Axel snickered.

Samantha chuckled nervously, and then looked at Neil, who was beaming like a goof.

Neil shook Axel's hand once more.

"It was nice to meet ya, Ax. Hope to see you again!" Neil wished him goodbye, and set off.

Samantha was a bit peeved, and once they were in front of the house again, she was pouting.

"Awkward, much? That man's a total meathead." Samantha was being rude, she knew, but it was unfortunately true.

Neil sheepishly laughed, and scratched the back of his head.

"He's a bit on the…odd side, but he seems to have liked us! Now come on and help me with these boxes!" Neil laughed.

Samantha was pouty for a few more seconds, but then instantly lightened up, she giggled.

"Okay, fine." Samantha chuckled.

But as she was holding a box, she had remembered the boy on the train, and felt a cold chill shiver through her, her sinister sense was coming back.


	3. The Birthday, The Plan, The Phone Call

March 6th, 2001

Spring

3:18 PM

5 days after they'd moved in, about half of the boxes were unpacked, and they'd met about all of their neighbors, which they had only about 5 of. And they were, Axel, Bunnie, Penelope, Antonio, and Tammy.

Bunnie was the naive and sweet young girl of the town. Her bright red hair was tied into two braids that went down her back. Her eyes were dark brown, and looked black in most cases, and were always sparkling with curiosity. She was quite short, and rather plump, and her skin was tanned well. She was often seen with a white tee, a green plaid skirt, and Mary Janes.

Penelope was basically Bunnie's best friend. She was often silent, but always tried to mimic Bunnie and how kind she was. Her hair was blonde, and rather short, going only to her chin. Her eyes were dark green, and also looked black in most cases. She was very petite, and very scrawny. And her skin was incredibly pale. Her outfit consisted of an enormous soft pink bow, that practically covered the top of her head, and a hot pink tank dress, and she was usually barefoot, but when she wasn't she just wore fuchsia slip-ons.

Antonio was the prankster of the town, always hanging out in trees, and would do anything just to see an innocent bystander slip into a pitfall, and despite his often energetic nature, he hardly ever actually exercises. His hair was jet black, and styled in a Mohawk. His eyes were green, and full of adventure. He was rather short, and about a medium weight, and his skin was quite pale, despite going outside nearly every day. He often wore a deep purple sweatshirt decorated with a big yellow star, black sweatpants, and black sneakers.

And then there was Tammy. She was often very humble, and had a thick country accent. She was down-to-earth and quite hospitable. Her dark brown locks were often loose, and wavy, striding down her back and shoulders. Her eyes were muddy brown. She was a medium height, and quite fit, and her skin was peachy. She often wore a magenta sweater, denim shorts, and brown sandals. She always caked on make-up, pink eye shadow, fake eyelashes, blush, and any other makeup she could possibly find.

During these 5 days, Samantha had noticed that the villagers were especially nice to her, often asking her to help with their chores for knick-knacks that you could clearly buy for only a dollar.

Samantha didn't necessarily like it, and today Neil had received a letter in the mail, from Axel.

Neil beamed as he ripped open the envelope, revealing a card.

Inside the card was an invitation to a party. It was Axel's birthday on March 23rd.

"Hey, Sammy! Come look at this!" Neil yelled aloud to Samantha, whom was in another room.

Samantha had been in her room, which was lightly decorated with her bed, a dresser, a lamp, and a few of the knick knacks that the villagers had given her.

"Coming!" shouted Samantha, walking towards the room where Neil had been, the living room.

"Hey, Sam, remember the meathead?" Neil smirked.

"Y-yeah…" said Samantha, an image of the tall and buff man came to her mind.

"Well, looks like he just invited us to his birthday on the 23rd." Neil said, handing the invitation to Samantha.

Samantha gazed at the invitation that read,

_Hey neighbors! My rad birthday is coming up on the 23__rd__! Hope you can come! OH! And don't forget to bring a present!_

"So…do you want to go?" asked Neil, knowing that she'd probably say no.

Just as Neil had predicted, Samantha meekly whispered,

"No thanks."

Neil nodded and sarcastically said,

"Yeah, I get it. He's too meaty and stupid for you, isn't he?" Neil snorted.

Samantha shook her head, smiling lightly and replied,

"No, not really, he's just…weird."

Neil chuckled.

"It's alright, but I'm going. Besides, it's on the 23rd, which is days away, so you have plenty of time to change your mind." Neil said.

Neil snapped his fingers.

"OH! Speaking of which, I want to tell you our plan for getting settled in this town!" Neil shouted.

He bounded over towards his easel, and flipped to a page that read:

_New Leaf Town Plan_

He flipped the page. It was illustrated with a poorly drawn Neil and Samantha carrying their bags.

"So, first, we move in. Which we've already done…" Neil trailed off, flipping to the next page, which was illustrated with 4 panels, the first panel had Neil and Samantha waving to a neighbor, the second had Neil giving more money to Nook, the third had a big house illustrated, and the fourth had Neil and Samantha opening their store.

"So, first, we get to know our neighbors, and then we give more money to that Nook guy to get an even BETTER house!" Neil was cut off.

"But isn't the house we have now just fine?" Samantha questioned.

Neil scowled.

"No! We need bigger! Better!" Neil replied.

Samantha rolled her eyes, and put her hand to her head.

"Go on." Samantha said.

"Okay, so then we open our store on Main Street." Neil said, flipping to the final page, which had Neil and Samantha sitting on a pile of money.

"PROFIT!" Neil shouted, pulling out confetti, and throwing it about the room.

Samantha couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Neil! Stop! Then we're going to have to clean this all up!" Samantha giggled.

Neil stopped, and started to pick up the confetti.

After they'd finished cleaning up the multi-colored streamers, Samantha gazed at the photo of the duo on a pile of cash.

"But, hey, if you have any problems, just come and talk to me." Neil winked, and clicked the television on.

Samantha immediately thought back to the kid on the train, she remembered his exact words…

_Miss, please call me if anything weird happens…_

Samantha dashed to her room, being sure to close the door behind her, and picked up her Smartphone.

"Wait…should I actually call him? Nothing REALLY weird has happened…" Samantha muttered to herself.

She looked at the slip of paper with Rover's number written on it.

"He sounded serious…" Samantha whispered.

She began to dial the number…

Click!

She'd pressed the Call button.

After about 10 seconds…the phone picked up, a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hello? Rover speaking." Rover answered.

"Um…hey, kid…It's the lady from the train…" Samantha answered.

"Sammy? Hold on a sec." Rover replied.

Over the phone, she could hear a younger boy saying

"Rovey's got a girlfriend! Rovey's got a girlfriend!"

She heard a door shut, and lock.

"I'm real sorry about that, that's just my little brother, Moe. So…did anything strange happen?" Rover had replied.

"Well, not really…the neighbors are being…awful nice." Samantha said, twirling a stray strand of her light brown hair.

"Hmm…maybe they think you're an easy target." Rover replied.

Easy target!? Neil was right, this kid was nuts.

"I gotta go…" Samantha said, trying not to sound rude.

"H-hey! You just got on the phone!" Rover said, until Samantha had hung up.

"Was I too rude? Did I hurt his feelings at all?" Samantha thought as she lay in her bed.

She knew that she probably did, and later Rover would realize the reason why she'd hung up.

Samantha sighed, and drifted off into an afternoon nap.

Note: Yes, Rover, in this story, is related to Moe. And Tom, but he's mentioned later.


	4. June 1st?

March 12th, 2001.

Spring

It'd been 6 days since she made the call, and Samantha began to regret hanging up on the kid. After all, he was only 11.

But, things were getting a bit stranger as she began running more errands for them…

Samantha was quite bored one day, so she decided to go outside and roam about. She had to admit, the town was quite beautiful, especially during springtime, although it would be 9 days until spring started.

Her eyes came across Axel's house, which was the exact same as ever. She noticed he tended his garden awfully. They were wilting, and he clearly overwatered them.

Just then, she heard a voice.

"HEY! SAMMY!" the voice called from afar.

Samantha jumped a bit, and noticed Axel running right toward her. As Axel came closer, Samantha backed away a little more.

"Heya, Sam! Checkin' out my sweet abode, eh?" he said in his arrogant tone, looking at his poorly tended garden.

"Uh…yeah…it's nice…" Samantha's voice trailed off as she spoke.

Axel got her attention, "HEY!" he shouted.

Samantha jumped again, and shouted back, "What!?"

He guffawed out loud, and slapped her on the back.

"You're so easy to scare, Sam! Say, I gotta have a talk with that Antonio kid, could ya grab him for me?" Axel chuckled.

Samantha moaned, and put her hand to her head. She'd had enough of these boring errands, and she just wanted to live her life, but she accepted the task anyway.

"Okay…" she grumbled.

Axel smiled. His smile was a bit sinister, showing nearly all of his teeth…

So, she went over to Antonio's house, and of course, he wasn't home. As she turned around to look for him, an enormous spider crept on top of her hand.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiii!" Samantha screamed. She fell over, and heard a mean snickering above her.

It was Antonio, a rubber tarantula was in his hand, and he was punching a tree due to how hilarious he thought his rude joke was.

"Antonio! You scared me! I have arachnophobia, you know!" Samantha shouted, tears welling in her soft eyes.

Antonio calmed himself, and apologized, without any true feelings, whatsoever.

Samantha rolled her eyes and told Antonio that Axel needed to see him.

"Listen, Axel needs you to come over. He said he needed to have a…talk with you…" Samantha murmured.

"Heh! Maybe the guy wants to pull a sick prank on someone, hm…placing a rake in front of Tammy…spray painting Bunnie's shed..." Antonio snorted.

So they walked, and walked, and walked over to Axel's house, Antonio cracking a few lame jokes in between.

Samantha had realized that Axel had gone inside of his house, so she knocked a few times on the door, awaiting Axel's response.

Axel opened his door, grinning at both of them, and gesturing both to come in.

Samantha thought Axel's house was a MESS. Clothes were strewn in some places, and the ground had an ugly green carpet similar to grass.

Antonio clapped loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"So, chunks, what's the big talk for?" Antonio asked.

"You know that crummy old furniture and supplies shop, right?" Axel said.

"Yeah, bro, T&T Mart, right?" Antonio remembered the shop, it'd been existing for a while and had been ran by Nook once, but he'd passed it down to his two sons, who were only 13.

"They're revamping it into a HUGE store, and it's opening on June 1st!" Axel shouted, happily.

"Heck yeah, bro!"

"It gets better, on June 1st, every item will be on SALE! 75% off!"

"Shut up!"

Axel then leaned closer to Antonio, and to his ear, he whispered something, but Samantha couldn't hear what he was saying.

Antonio nodded, and his face got serious.

"What are you two talking about?" Samantha said, a puzzled expression on her face.

Antonio and Axel stared at Samantha with wide eyes until Axel said something.

"You can go. You know that, right?" Axel grunted.

Samantha was actually glad to leave, she felt unwelcome in Axel's dirty house.

She scampered back home, and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Sam! Home already?" Neil asked.

Samantha sat down on her comfortable armchair, much more comfortable than on Axel's barf green floor. She grinded her teeth, and replied.

"Axel and Antonio are keeping a secret from me…" Samantha's curiosity sparked even more as she spat out the words.

Neil came out from the dining room, and onto the sofa. He giggled.

"Don't worry about it, Sam, you're a girl, and they are guys, and since I'm a guy, I can probably get them to confess the secret." Neil ruffled Samantha's hair, messing up her pigtails.

Samantha sighed in relief, and adjusted her pigtails, and slumped down in her armchair.

"I'll be okay…Neil's got it all taken care of…" she thought, as she flipped on the television to the Nature Channel.

Ah, how Samantha loved nature. Other than starting a business with Neil, her favorite hobbies included gardening and watching animals, as she stared at the program in curiosity, her worry washed away, and she felt perfect.

"Nothing could be better…" she thought.


	5. The 2nd Phone Call

March 20, 2001.

Spring

Neil had promised to get the secret from Axel and Antonio, because Samantha was just SO curious, and she HAD to know. Since then, Neil had given her the nickname, "Kitty Cat."

Early that morning, 7:00, maybe. Samantha and Neil were sitting at the kitchen table, until Samantha spoke up.

"Neil…have you gotten the secret, yet?" Samantha tiredly asked, rubbing her eyes.

Neil hadn't, and he attempted to change the topic.

"You're cute when your hair's down…" Neil said, immediately waking up, and not realizing that his words had slipped out of his tongue.

Samantha looked down at her slippers, and blushed a little. She took a sip of her warm tea.

"Neil...do you have a crush on me…?" Samantha asked, blushing even more.

"Uh…no. I'm just stating my opinion!" Neil said, his face flushing a beet red.

"Hey, you know, you're cute when you blush…" Samantha responded, her voice trailing away.

Neil had to think quickly to make it seem like he didn't have a crush on her, he bit his lip, and replies flurried throughout his mind, until he finally blurted out, "Nah, Sam! I'm just teasing!"

Samantha thought for a bit, did he really truly mean it? She denied that he meant it, and just smiled at him.

Neil had been lucky to get away with it, for he knew that Samantha could usually tell when he was lying.

It was about 5 minutes of silence until Samantha talked again. "So, about that secret…did you get it?"

Neil finally just confessed to Samantha, and could just foresee the disappointment on her peachy face.

"Yeah, about that…I didn't, sorry." Neil scratched the back of his messed up hair.

Surprisingly, Samantha didn't care, in fact, she frowned for a bit, but then a beam spread across her face.

"It's okay, Neil. No need to invade their personal space." Samantha replied, looking straight into Neil's eyes, she could see the relief in them.

A few hours later, A knock was heard at their door, and Neil immediately hopped up to answer it, he peeked through the keyhole to see Bunnie and Penelope in his doorway, holding what looked like a large metal box.

Neil smirked and called to Samantha, "Hey, Sam! Looks like we've got company!"

He opened the door swiftly, and Bunnie beared a toothy grin, showing her lovely white teeth.

"Hi, Neil! How are you doing today?" Bunnie cheerfully squeaked, holding out her hand to shake Neil's.

Neil accepted the offer, and shook her hand. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Say, what's in that metal box there?"

"A time capsule." Penelope blurted out, immediately sealing her lips afterward. She teetered back and forth on her bare feet, which were caked in dust and dirt.

"Yup! A time capsule! Since me and Penelope have to run a super duper uber important errand, could you bury it for us?" Bunnie's eyes twinkled, her look was promising.

Neil's eyebrows furrowed, and he began to wonder what exactly the "important errand" was, and he couldn't help but ask. "Uh, sure, but, what's the chore you two have to do?"

Bunnie was happy to answer. "Tammy is inviting the girls in town for a gal hangout!" After realizing what she just said, she gasped, and snapped her fingers.

"OH! You should go get Sammy! I'll bet she'd want to come!" Bunnie clapped her hands enthusiastically.

Neil chuckled and agreed with her, he called to Samantha, who then appeared out of the living room.

"Hiya, Sammy! You look lovely today!" Bunnie complimented.

Bunnie then explained what was going on, whilst Penelope, in the background, tried to add some enhancing adjectives to spruce up her sentences.

"Gee, it sounds like fun…um…okay! I guess…" Samantha answered, not as excited as Bunnie thought she'd be.

Bunnie hopped up and down, happily giggling, while Penelope just watched, a clueless expression on her face. "Thank you! Thank you very very very MUCH! Neil, be sure to plant that time capsule. Now, let's gooooo!" Bunnie grabbed Samantha's hand and guided her out the house.

Samantha laughed nervously, and gingerly asked Bunnie to let go of her.

"Oh, sorry! Was I hurting your hand?" Bunnie said, a frown appearing on her face.

Penelope's small, forest green eyes widened a bit, but then she immediately looked down at her feet.

"No…not really, but…I don't like being forced." Samantha muttered.

Neil chuckled, and said in the distance, "Have fun, you guys. I'm sad I couldn't tag along," he joked.

Samantha rolled her eyes, and followed the two young girls to the house.

Soon enough, they were at Tammy's front door. Bunnie knocked many times, until Tammy opened the door.

Her hair and face was a mess, her hair stuck out in many directions, and her makeup wasn't put on well.

Tammy's stressful face immediately turned into a smile.

"Oh, hey ya'll! Come on in!" Tammy smiled, bearing her pearly whites, and her look focused mainly on Samantha.

Unlike Axel's terrible and dirty house, Tammy's was much nicer, and a disco song played on a stereo nearby the window.

"So…what's this all about?" Samantha wondered. She still had yet to figure out.

Tammy was glad to answer. "Oh, nothin' really! Just a hangout, maybe have some grub, and play a game or two, ya know! Somethin' fun!"

Samantha lightened up, she did enjoy the times when Neil had invited her over to her house, and her most memorable moments were when Neil pranked his innocent little sister, Helen. She remembered that she once laughed so hard that she cried.

"Tammy…you don't look so good…" Penelope blurted out, her voice trailing off.

Tammy pshawed, and giggled. "I didn't have much time to put on any makeup or straighten my hair before ya'll came, so I just tried slapping on some makeup. Didn't turn out too well."

Suddenly, Samantha had gotten a phone call, she checked to see who it was, and it was a rather familiar name…Rover?

Samantha didn't know if she should answer it, but she didn't want to be rude like last time, so she excused herself to use the restroom.

"Go ahead! It's down the hall and to the left." Tammy answered.

Samantha scuttled over to the room, and locked the door behind her, and answered her phone.

Just before she could speak, she was interrupted by a frantic Rover.

"Sam! You've gotta get outta there! I got more research on the town, you CAN'T stay!" Rover cried from the other line.

She heard a deep voice from the other end of the line, and she could make out some words, "For the last time, bub, it's NOT a bad town!"

She heard a door shut again, and he continued speaking. "So, I got some research, and it turns out that it's like a pattern, someone or some people get kidnapped every 3 years on either March 1st, June 1st, September 1st, or December 1st."

Samantha's eyes sparked at the date "June 1st." Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe this kid really WAS telling the truth.

"I remember two guys in my town mentioning one of those dates the other day…" Samantha worried, her hands trembling as she attempted to hold the phone.

Rover immediately piped up, "That's it. You have to book a train somewhere else. PRONTO."

Samantha thought this kid was dead serious, she misunderstood him.

"Rover, I…I'm sorry for hanging up on you that day." Samantha needed to apologize after all that.

"It's okay, Sam. I'm happy to know that I've found someone who believes me for once. But, anyway, you've gotta convince Neil to get the heck outta there." Rover answered.

Samantha held back tears, these people were trying to kidnap her… "Okay…I'll try my best." Samantha choked out.

"Listen, I've gotta go, oh, and I can't book you anywhere since I don't have enough money for that, sorry…" Rover immediately hung up.

Samantha felt tears stream down her cheeks, she didn't want to be kidnapped, she didn't want to die like that…

"Sam! You ok in there?" said Bunnie, her voice full of worry, as she knocked on the door.

Samantha couldn't trust anyone in this town, not even Bunnie…sweet, naive, adorable Bunnie.

"Yes…" Samantha cried out.


	6. Update for Readers!

Hey everyone, this is just an update to say sorry for not updating in quite a while.

You see, I've been having family problems, and was grounded for a while. So…I wasn't able to update for a long time, but don't worry, I'm currently working on the next chapter, and I'm hoping that nothing goes wrong, but here's a preview! :D

Samantha still couldn't get over that the risk of her getting kidnapped was high, and that she needed to convince Neil to get out of town before the date of her planned demise.

It wouldn't be easy. Neil was a man who stuck to his thoughts like glue. When he first arrived to town, he'd thought, "This town is perfect! My house is perfect! What could possibly go wrong here?" And it was likely that he was going to stay like that.

After a few more minutes, Samantha freshened up, and finally encouraged herself to leave the room.

"What happened, dear? Was it something in the family?" Tammy asked.

Samantha had to make a lie, she hated lying, but she had to do what was right.

"My favorite aunt, Martha, died a few hours ago." Samantha said, rubbing her eyes, urging herself to look truly sad, so she kept thinking about the second call.

Her Aunt Martha was actually her favorite aunt, but she had quite a few more years to come, Martha was only in her mid 30s, and perfectly healthy.


	7. It's Not Real

Samantha still couldn't get over that the risk of her getting kidnapped was high, and that she needed to convince Neil to get out of town before the date of her planned demise.

It wouldn't be easy. Neil was a man who stuck to his thoughts like glue. When he first arrived to town, he'd thought, "This town is perfect! My house is perfect! What could possibly go wrong here?" And it was likely that he was going to stay like that.

After a few more minutes, Samantha freshened up, and finally encouraged herself to leave the room.

"What happened, dear? Was it something in the family?" Tammy asked.

Samantha had to make a lie, she hated lying, but she had to do what was right.

"My favorite aunt, Martha, died a few hours ago." Samantha said, rubbing her eyes, urging herself to look truly sad, so she kept thinking about the second call.

Her Aunt Martha was actually her favorite aunt, but she had quite a few more years to come, Martha was only in her mid 30s, and perfectly healthy.

"Oh no! That's awful!" Bunnie whined, her eyes watering, and hugging Samantha tight, along with Tammy.

"Want me to whip up a batch of my best cookies?" Tammy offered, smiling warmly.

Options of answering buzzed through her mind quicker than a cheetah. She had to get out of here, which is all she knew.

Samantha's voice trembled as she spoke, "N-no. I'd like to leave…Neil might be waiting for me about business plans…"

"Leave!? You just got here, girl!" Bunnie frowned and pouted.

Samantha inched closer toward the door until the back of her light brown slip-ons touched the door.

"I'm sorry, but…I can't stay," Samantha whimpered.

She examined all of their faces, Tammy, had a look of polite worry, as if she was truly concerned about her, Bunnie was a mix of slight anger due to her leave, and much sadness since she had experienced something awful.

But, Penelope…

Penelope had an odd look on her face. One of the sides of her lip was curved down into a frown, as if she had found out about the secret, and the other was curved up, into a smirk, as if she were saying, "Nice try…"

Samantha immediately shut the door behind her, and sprinted home as fast as her feet could go. The wind pounded against her cheeks, and at some points, it felt like the wind was whipping her cheeks, not even the wind here was truly friendly…

She stomped into the house, and slammed the door behind her, Neil was nowhere to be found.

"Neil? NEIL!?" Samantha screamed, her voice echoing throughout the house, she breathed heavily, thinking that Neil was kidnapped.

She pounded into Neil's room, where he was found painting, painting a portrait.

"Neil! You scared me!" Samantha went over and hugged him tightly, her cheeks flushing redder than a beet as Neil's handsome chuckle was heard.

"Yes, Sam, I'm alright. What's wrong? You look like my mother on a normal day.' Neil questioned, cheerfully smiling.

Samantha didn't hesitate to reply, "Neil, we've gotta get out of here, NOW." Samantha frantically said, scattering about the room.

Neil thought she looked funny, and was being ridiculous.

"This isn't about the Unsafe Town thing, is it?" Neil replied. He looked like he heard all about it.

Samantha paused, and stared dead into Neil's eyes. "T-the what?"

"I've heard about the legend of this town, and it's a bunch of baloney." Neil replied, brushing his long bangs away from his deep blue orbs.

Samantha gasped, and nearly fainted when he heard the words come out of his mouth.

"The whole thing is a hoax. Sure, there have been an unexplained amount of kidnappings, but did you know the date of the kidnappings was over 25 years ago? The kidnapper is dead as a doornail by now. Since then, they haven't had any more kidnappings. None!" Neil explained, still maintaining a grin on his face.

Samantha was amazed, she still needed more proof… "B-but…what about June 1st?"

Neil went on. "Oh, the 1st dates theory. All of those old kidnappings somehow had that, but the kidnapper is probably long gone, like I said. He was obviously a crazy psycho who believed that the right dates were on the 1st of June, September, December, and March."

Samantha smiled in delight, and tears of relief and joy rolled down her face. She couldn't help it, she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

Neil's cheeks lightly flushed a light reddish-pink tone. He touched the mark where he'd kissed him, and smiled back at Samantha, who was a hilarious and adorable mess.

"Sorry…" she peeped out.

Neil smiled, and forgave her. "Say, I'm going out to buy Axel's present, wanna come?"

"Actually…no, I'm going to head back to Tammy's house. But, I'd like to go to his birthday." Samantha replied, beaming in pure happiness.

Neil was also happy, due to Samantha's happiness, and replied, "Atta girl! Have fun! …Again!" Neil replied.

Samantha bounded out the door, and zipped back to Tammy's house.

"You're back!" Bunnie said, clapping happily.

"We thought you'd left, so we already started a game of Guess the Drawing, or what Bunnie calls, Drawades…" Tammy's voice trailed off, and she glanced at Bunnie, whom was glancing at Penelope, whom was mimicking Bunnie's trademark grin and pose.

Time flew by, and they played more games, and even had a meal, it was a blast for all of them, but Samantha began to think a bit more about the things that Neil said about the unsafe town. What if he was actually wrong?

She also thought about how oddly creepy Penelope was. She was always insanely quiet, and sometimes just flat-out creepy due to how quiet she was.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna head home, for real this time." Samantha said, heading towards the door.

"Okay! Least you didn't leave super early this time! Bye!" Bunnie said, waving politely.

Tammy agreed with what she said, and allowed her to leave.

Penelope's face…again…was weird… this time her eyes looked full of relief, but her mouth was framed into a sorrowful frown.

"_What's with her?" _thought Samantha, as she opened the doorknob, and left the house.


	8. The Family and The Smell

Samantha walked down the path towards home, it was about 4 in the afternoon, and the world around her looked beautiful…

The first day of spring was tomorrow, and she couldn't wait. Spring was her favorite season, well, besides the allergies.

She took a deep breath, and began to see her house come into view.

Neil's voice could be heard from inside the house, he was humming.

Inside, Neil was seen at their stove, cooking up something for dinner. He heard Samantha giggle, and he turned around, "What's so funny? I was lonely without you, you've been gone for nearly 5 hours, woman!"

"Oh, sorry…the whole thing went much better…" Samantha said, facing the ceiling.

Neil chuckled, and looked back at Samantha. "Anything creepy or weird happen?"

Penelope immediately came to mind, her odd faces, her odd behavior…"Well…you know that blonde girl with the huge bow on her head?"

"Yep, her name's Penelope."

"Um…she made a lot of creepy expressions, and acted quiet and strange during the whole time I was there."

"Hm. Maybe she's just shy. Maybe she's paranoid about this whole town thing, too." Neil said, focusing back on the meal he was cooking, it was his best soup meal, he'd made it since Samantha had been worrying to bits earlier, and wanted to cheer her up.

An awkward silence came across the room, and lasted about 30 seconds.

Samantha broke the silence by asking Neil, "So…what'd you decide to get Axel?"

"Gah, I was worried about that. Turns out the place that those two Nook twins own is a total dump. They only had two items, which didn't appeal to Axel at all. The damn place was also infested with spiders, cobwebs, and mothballs!" Neil shouted, the place had truly disappointed him. "But, in the end, I just pulled out 40 bucks from the ATM, 20 for me to give him, and 20 for you to give him."

Right at the moment, Neil reached into his wallet and handed her 20 dollars.

Samantha didn't know what to do at the moment. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Maybe if she researched the kidnappings and this town in general, she can form her own opinion…

She glanced at her computer, and gulped. She had been frightened about this whole thing…but, she went ahead and did it anyway.

She hesitantly shifted her fingers to type… New Leaf Kidnappings…

_Enter…_

News reports flashed before her eyes about the kidnappings of people…she went farther…

The most recent kidnapping was in 1974, a whole family…

The family had consisted of a mother, Ernestine Douglas, two daughters, Anita and Melanie, and a baby boy named Roy.

_On the morning of December 1__st__, 1974, a family of 4 had been kidnapped, a 29-year-old mother and her 3 children were found missing. Nobody had known why they'd been kidnapped, or who did it. The mother's boyfriend was devastated and killed himself 6 months after she went missing. No evidence has still been found of the kidnapping yet…and nobody knows if they're still alive._

Samantha immediately shut off the computer. That was enough. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor family…

…_1 hour later…_

Samantha felt sickly as she stirred her spoon around the soup. She'd only taken a few bites, unlike Neil, who ate like a pig, eating quickly and sloppily.

"You gonna eat that? I made it for you, ya know." Neil said, not minding his manners, his mouth being partly full as he said the words.

Samantha thought for a moment, and then muttered, "The last kidnapping was a family in 1974…"

Neil nodded, and slurped another spoonful.

"Yup," he said, not as cheerful and jolly as he was before, "a shame the family got kidnapped, and a shame for the spouse, as well." He continued, "But, hey, the kidnapping was years ago, its unlikely that there will be any others soon. So keep your head held high, Sam."

Samantha smiled, Neil was the best friend anyone could ever have, despite how sloppy he may have been acting at the time. She began eating normally.

_March 23__rd__, 2001, the day of Axel's birthday…_

The duo walked to Axel's house, each holding a fancy black case, which was filled with 20 dollars.

"Excited?" asked Neil, glancing at Samantha.

Samantha nodded, she'd felt happier, she was misunderstanding the young man, maybe he was nice…Suddenly, him muttering June 1st came to mind again, she gulped.

"What's the matter?" Neil asked, it was probably about the town again.

Samantha hesitated for a moment, then muttered, "Remember him muttering June 1st?"

Neil snapped his fingers, "That was the only part I was suspicious of. My best explanation is that he's also scared of this whole Evil Town thing."

The two eventually came up to his door, Neil took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

The door opened in a jiffy. Axel grinned at the two, "Hey! Ya guys made it! Come on in!"

Samantha noticed something right away, his carpet had changed, a lot. It wasn't an ugly green anymore, it was now a more of a fun yellow color, his whole house changed actually. His house used to have many instruments, and many plants, it set off a tropical feel. But now, it was totally different, he had a huge ping pong table, and a radio playing a rather cheerful song, he also had a model of a space shuttle, and even a few posters of the beloved series, _Star Wars._ She liked it much more.

"Your house looks different," said Samantha.

"Yeah! It looks better, doesn't it?" Axel boasted, striking a pose.

Alfonso was on the sofa, chewing a large wad of bubblegum. He gave a wave to the pair. ''I honestly didn't think he'd ever redecorate his house. He's always a big slob.''

Axel rolled his eyes, and clapped, "So! Who's ready to get this party started?" He set off his signature smile.

Neil let off a loud whoop, and Samantha's lips curved upwards, forming a tender smile.

_Meanwhile…_

Samantha walked down the hall, towards Axel's bathroom, until she caught a scent, it smelt wretched. The smell lead to a closet nearby the bathroom, she was tempted to open it, but she didn't want to be caught snooping…Axel wasn't nearby, what harm could it cause?


End file.
